Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 3$. $7$ $x$ $ + 3$ $y$ $ + 6$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $3$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(8)} + 3{(3)} + 6 $ $ = 56 + 9 + 6 $ $ = 71$